Vampire Soul Sucking Bubbles
by ManufacturedTrust
Summary: Four strangers band together to stop a rising foe. Their mission is to destroy the vampire soul sucking bubbles and return the world to order. Will they be able to come out victorious or will their losses be too great to go on?
1. Introduction and prologue

Introduction

Bubbles are funny things. They come round and in many different sizes. Some even come with an iridescent glow. Every child knows about the wonders of bubbles. How can they not know of such beautiful things?

Have you ever wondered what happens to all those pretty bubbles when you take a bubble bath? Where do they go and why do they disappear so quickly? Funny things bubbles are. You can't ever be exactly sure of when they will pop up or possibly out. Maybe that's their mystery, their allure to all, young and old alike. What would happen to those bubbles if they were to come back?

Prologue

Alittle girl, small for her age, danced around in a shower of bubbles. They were of a magnificent array of colors. Psycodelic blues and greens. Splashes of oranges and yellows. Shocking spurts of crimson and violet. There was a mischievous smile on her pale pink lips. What was this child planning?

She lifted the hems of her black dress as she twirled about. She seemed oblivious to all but the whirlwind of bubbles around her. There was a faint glimmer of something unrecognizable in her wide ocean blues. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like the sort of glimmer you'd hope to see in a young girl's eyes.

A storm of cold air pushed her forwards, tangling her long black hair over her eyes. The whirlwind of bubbles turned violent but none touched this little girl. She'd pushed her hair away from her pale face to reveal a devilish smirk. Laughter filled the violent air around her. It was a soft sweet sound though chilling to the bone when mixed with the howling of the harsh wind.

Something dangerous flashed in her ocean blue eyes. They seemed to have a trace of red but it was gone as fast as it'd come. All the bubble fluttered to the earth and the wind was still. With bubbles gone, the little girl turned and walked off into the dieing sunset.

The dance had begun. The world's fate would be held in the hands of four strangers. They would have to band together in order to stop this foe. These four strangers were soon to discover their fate.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"What do you mean I can't get whiskey here? That's blasphemy to the highest order!" screeched a man with crimson locks and a cigarette in his hand. A scowl was on his otherwise handsome face as he waved his arms about making rude comments to the stiff man in charge.

"I'm sorry sire, but we do not serve any alcoholic beverages in here. Nor is smoking allowed. This is not a bar!" The stiff man sniffed with disgust and turned up his nose snobbishly. "Now, if you'd be so kind, leave. I don't want any of your kind lurking around my proud establishment."

The crimson haired man snorted. "What do you mean _my_ kind lurking around your _proud_ establishment? Why would anyone want to sleep here with your tight ass lurking around the corner anyway?

He flicked the ashes off his cigarette, turned and walked out with an arrogant swagger and slammed the door shut just to tick him off. _So much for that,_ he thought sourly. _That was the only inn in this town. Christ in hell, I'm never gonna get a room in this town. Where are some beautiful women and booze when you need them?_

He wandered down the nearly empty street save for a pair of men. He hardly paid the odd couple any mind as he walked passed them.

"Aw, can't we go in, Sanzo? I'm starving! All this walking around is making me hungry! Please, Sanzo?" whined the shorter of the two men. He hastily shoved warm honey bangs out of his face as he ran to keep up with Sanzo.

Sanzo tried to ignore him but the vein pumping against his skull was getting harder and harder to ignore. _Will this monkey ever shut up: There'd better be an inn somewhere in this god forsaken town, _he thought bitterly. His right eye began to twitch with irritation. _God damn it, stupid monkey!_ He whirled around and brought a paper fan down hard on his companion's head.

"You'll shut up if you value your life, monkey," he growled, waving the fan threateningly.

"I'm not a monkey!" cried the little one before cowering under Sanzo's fierce glare.

Sanzo felt the twitch lowly subside along with the thumping vein in his head. _Finally, some peace. Who's that? _

He held his violet gaze on the crimson haired man who stalked out of a building. _So, there is an inn in this place._

He cast his gave back to the crimson haired man after reading the sign and zeroed in on his crimson eyes. _Crimson hair and eyes. He must be a half breed. 'Look for the two faced man and the man with hair like blood.' He must be one of them._

"Goku."

"Huh? What is it Sanzo?" the monkey asked confused.

Sanzo gave a nod to the man that had already passed them and was about to round the corner.

"That's one of the men we're looking for." Sanzo watched the man out of the corner of his violet eye. "We need to follow him; maybe he'll lead us to the other one."

Goku watched the crimson haired man turn the corner with curiosity now. He glanced back at Sanzo and his stomach rumbled.

"Then can we get some food, Sanzo?" Goku pleaded.

"Yes, then we can get food," Sanzo replied with a soft growl.

Goku jumped up and did a quick victory dance, running off down the street before Sanzo could whack him with his paper fan.

"Goku!" Sanzo yelled after him firing off his banishing gun at Goku's feet. Goku paled slightly and ducked around the corner breathing heavily. _He's gonna kill me!_ Goku screamed in his head. _But I'm soo hungry! I wish I had a meet bun._

Goku sighed and slid down the wall holding his growling stomach.

"Fooood."

"Boooze," sighed a voice just as despairing as Goku's.

"Ah!" Goku jumped back from the wall and stared at the crimson haired man. "Hey, it's you!"

"What'da ya mean it's me? Of course it's me! Who the hell are you?" the crimson haired man yelled.

"I'm Goku. Me and Sanzo were lookin' for ya!"

"Who the hell is Sanzo?" the crimson haired man wondered.

Goku bounced up and down yelling, "Hey, Sanzo! I found him! I found him! Now can we go get food?"

"Will you shut up?" Sanzo rounded the corner and whacked Goku with his paper fan.

Goku ducked behind the crimson haired man who had now stood and was staring at Sanzo with a look that just screamed, 'Who the hell are you?'

"Sha Gojyo?" Sanzo asked with a lifted brow.

"What's it to ya, monk?" the crimson haired man questioned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Got a place we can talk?"

Gojyo nodded down to the street. "Next street over's Hakkai's place. At least he's got booze," he mumbled and set off down the street.


End file.
